Dante and Bijin
by XZanayu
Summary: Long awaited third installment to Yusuke's Gemini and sequel to Hiei's Twins!
1. Default Chapter

HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK AND WITH THE THIRD INSTALLMENT TO YUSUKE'S GEMINI!! ENJOY THE PROLOGUE AND FIRST CHAPTER OF 'DANTE AND BIJIN'! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

DANTE AND BIJIN

BY:XZANAYU

Prologue

13 years have past since the Cleansing incident and at lot of things have happened during that time. Yusuke and Kuwabara graduated from high school and are now attending college, Hiei and Akari's third child, who they named Tenshi, has just turned 13, the twins, Dante and Bijin, are now 18. Kurama is attending college as well as looking after his mother.

For 13 years, peace and prosperity reigned, but now the peace is about to be threatened. But, the threat comes not from outside forces, but from within.

Chapter One

Kuwabara is walking back to his apartment since his last class was over when he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Kuwabara!"

He turned around to see Akari and her teenage daughter, Tenshi, coming towards him. Tenshi glomped Kuwabara tightly, snuggling his chest. Kuwabara returned the girl's embrace as he looked at how much she's grown since he hadn't seen her since she was three. She had long, silver hair placed in a high ponytail, she stood the same height as her father, Hiei. She had golden eyes and a silver tail. She took her looks from her late grandfather, Dante, the wolf-demon.

"Hi Kuwabara. Looks like Tenshi gave you the big hello again." Akari said, stepping up to where he and his daughter were.

Tenshi finally pulled away and smiled at him.

"I missed you, Kuwabara." She told him.

He smiled at her and her mother.

"I missed you guys too. Sorry, I haven't been visiting as much, but college does that." He told them as he started walking home again with Akari and Tenshi walking beside him.

"So, how are you?" Akari asked.

"Great! Got straight A's this semester and now that class is out for summer vacation, I'm going to enjoy myself." He replied.

"That's great! You're on vacation, why don't you spend you summer with us? We would love to have you there. That's why we're here. We came to ask you, Yusuke, and Kurama to come and spend your summer vacations with us." Akari said as they arrived at his apartment.

"Well, I'm all for it. I'm sure, Kurama will agree as well. Yusuke...well...that's another story." He said as he put his books down and went to the kitchen to fix himself and the girls a snack.

"What's wrong with oni-chan?" Akari asked as she and her daughter took a seat at the small dining room table as they watched Kuwabara fix them something to eat.

Kuwabara glanced over his shoulder at her question.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked as he finished the sandwiches and joined them at the table.

"Know what, Bara-chan?" Akari asked, referring to the the nickname she gave him.

"Keiko-chan dumped Yusuke." He replied.

"NANI?!" Akari couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah. She finally admitted to truth the Yusuke the night before we were to go off to college. She told him she didn't want to be with him anymore because she couldn't deal with his demon blood." He told her.

"Poor uncle Yusuke." Tenshi said.

"And what really made it so bad is that Yusuke was going to ask Keiko to marry him that night too." Kuwabara told them and took a swallow of his soda before he continued.

"Yusuke didn't take it too well. He retreated into this shell, he grades started to slip, and he started drinking. Kurama and I tried to help him, but he wouldn't accept it. He really needs help Akari." Kuwabara told her.

"I wish I had known. Hiei and I have been so busy with running the kingdom and raising our children that we lost touch with you guys. But, don't worry. I'll talk to him. Is he home?" She asked.

"Yeah, he should be. He doesn't have classes today." He replied.

"Good. I'll go talk to him. In the meantime, please contact Kurama and the others to let them know about the invitation to spend the summer with us and could Tenshi stay her till I get back?"

She asked.

"Sure, no problem. We have a lot of catching up to do right, Tenshi?" He asked smiling at the teen.

Tenshi blushed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you guys when we return. We, as in Yusuke and I. He'll be with me." Akari told them and left the apartment.

"So, what do you want to do, Bara-chan?" Tenshi asked, staring at her friend and secret crush.

"Video games?" He asked.

"You're on!" She replied and that went into the living room and started to play.

Flashback

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Yusuke. Why can't you just accept that?" Keiko said.

"But why? What did I do wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"You did nothing wrong, Yusuke. I just don't want to be with you anymore." She told him.

"Why won't you tell me the truth, Keiko? Since you're dumping me, I derserve that much." Yusuke said solemnly.

She sighed. "I don't want to be with you because of your demon blood."

"NANI?!"

"You're a demon, Yusuke. And although you may deny it, you love being a demon. That's why you love to fight so much, its in your blood. If I were to stay with you and we have children, they would be half demon. They wouldn't be able to live a normal life. They would different from all the other kids. They would be stronger, faster, and smarter than normal children, plus who knows what they would look like when they're born. Like you or have some deformity that's normal to other demons, but considered a freak in this world? I can't deal with that Yusuke. I thought about this carefully and I decided that it would be best to just let you go, for both our sakes. Goodbye, Yusuke."

With that said, Keiko began to walk away.

"Keiko, wait! Keiko come back! KEIKOOOOOO!!!!" Yusuke yelled.

End Flashback

"Oh Keiko. I miss you so much." Yusuke said softly as tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat in a shadowed corner of his apartment.

At that moment, the doorbell rung. Yusuke looked up at the door and lowered his head again. Whoever it was, would go away as long as he stayed quiet and didn't move. The doorbell rung again.

Suddenly, the door flew with the force of the powerful kick applied to it, startling Yusuke.

"Do you really think you could fool me, oni-chan?" a familiar voice said as the figure walked inside and turned on the lights since Yusuke sat in complete darkness with the curtains drawn.

"A-Akari? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked once he got over the shock of seeing twin after all this time.

"Here to see you, silly. What's going on with you? Why the hell are you sitting in the dark and drinking vodka no less?" She asked as she approached him and snatched the bottle from his hand and threw it out the window.

"Hey!! What's the big idea?!" He shouted at her in her face.

Akari blinked at him, then smiled and gave him the meanest back-handed pimp slap in demon history or any history for that matter, causing him to fall backwards on his bed. She straddled his hips to keep him from getting up.

"What's the big idea? I come to invite my family and friends to spend their summer vacations with us only to find out that my gemini has become a drunken bastard. Why would you start drinking, knowing how your mother is?" She asked.

"She's not my mother!" He shouted at her.

"Yes, she is. She raised you since you were an infant, that makes her your mother in my eyes."

"Just leave me alone." He told as he turned his head so not to look at his twin.

Akari gently took hold of his chin and turn his face back to hers.

"It'll be alright, oni-chan." She said softly.

Yusuke couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He sat up and embraced Akari tightly as he cried into her chest. Akari stroked his hair and back, whispering comforting words and sounds to him as he explained what happened between he and Keiko. She rocked back and forth, offering her twin comfort. Yusuke stopped crying and just sat quietly, wrapped in Akari's arms.

"I'm so sorry, oni-chan. Would it help if I said she wasn't good enough for you?"

Yusuke laughed a little. "You always could make me feel better, Akari-chan."

"Of course. Anyway, pack your bags."

Yusuke leaned back and looked at her, puzzled.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because you're not spending your summer vacation, crying over Keiko. You're coming home with me and Tenshi and you are going to spend your vacation with us in my dimension. I won't take no for an answer, besides, the twins and Hiei will be happy to see you plus Bara-chan and the others will be coming along too." She replied.

She got up off the bed and pulled him up with her.

"Well, hurry up. The others are waiting for us at Bara-chan's place. So, come on. Let's get packing." She said as she opened drawers and began removing clothing to be put into the two suitcases sitting on the floor beside the bed.

Yusuke stared at his gemini and smiled. He was so glad and proud to have her in his life. He began to assist his twin until both suitcases were packed and left his apartment, bound for Kuwabara's place.

Back at Kuwabara's place, Kurama, Botan, and Koenma have arrived and are awaiting Akari's return while playing cards with Tenshi and Kuwabara to pass the time.

"Do you think Akari will have Yusuke with her when she gets here?" Koenma asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. Urameshi has been down in the dumps for awhile now. He needs a change in scenery." Kuwabara answered.

Just then, the door opened and there stood Akari, looking solemn.

"He didn't come did he, mama?" Tenshi asked.

Akari stepped to the side and now, standing beside her was Yusuke with two suitcases in hand.

Tenshi jumped up, ran and glomped her favorite uncle.

"You came, Uncle Yusuke! I'm so glad you came!" Tenshi said.

Yusuke put down his suitcases and returned his niece's embrace.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm glad to see you Tenshi. You've gotten so big." He told her as he pulled back to get a good look at her.

Tenshi smiled at him, then moved back to let her uncle and her mother in to be greeted by the others.

"Hello, everyone. Its good to see you, guys." Akari said as she finished hugging Kurama, Koenma, and Botan.

"Thanks for inviting us to stay with you." Botan said.

"No problem. We'll be glad to have you plus Hiei and the twins are anxious to see you. All set to go, minna?" Akari asked.

"Yep." They answered.

Akari opened the rift to her dimension and everyone walked into it, then it vanished. They were on their way to the sister dimension.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO DANTE AND BIJIN! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO!!


	2. Chapter Two

HELLO EVERYONE!! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY, BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. NOW, I'M BACK ANDHERE'S CHAPTER TWO DANTE AND BIJIN!!! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

DANTE AND BIJIN

By:XZanayu

Chapter Two

A portal opens in the courtyard of the castle and out steps Akari, her daughter Tenshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Koenma. The portal disapates behind them.

"Wow, Akari. Its even more beautiful than the last time we were here." Botan said, looking around at the royal courtyard designed in Greek style with its water fountain, pond, lush ferns, sakura trees, and mosaic marble floor.

"Glad you enjoy the additions to our home." a familair voice said.

Standing at the entrance of the courtyard was Hiei, looking the same as ever.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called out as they walked towards him.

"Detective. Good to see you everyone." Hiei greeted them as he placed an arm around his wife when she stood by his side and kissed his youngest daughter's hair.

"Its good to be here. Where is my other neice and nephew?" Yusuke asked looking around.

"Uncle Yusuke!" a voice cried out from behind them.

The group turned around to see a very handsome young man and very beautiful young woman running towards them.

"B-bijin? Dante?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

Bijin threw herself into Yusuke's arms and hugged him fiercely. Everyone looked on in awe. Bijin was now 18 years old and was absolutely beautiful. She stood the same height as her mother, her hair was now down to her hips and in roman curls. She had long black lashes and ruby red eyes like her father. Her body was slender and curvacious. She wore a mid-riff t-shirt that show off her abs and hugged her well-rounded breasts, low-rider jeans and tennis shoes.

Dante embraced Botan and he was just as drop dead gorgeous as his twin sister. He, too was 18, stood the same height as Kuwabara and broad shouldered. He had an athletic build, still had his father's trademark hairstyle and ruby red eyes. He still dressed in black like his father with the exception of his blue overcoat. Everyone was amazed at how the twins had grown. Especially Koenma, Kurama, and Botan if you considered they way they were blushing while watching the twins talk to their uncle and Kuwabara. This did not go unnoticed by Akari who smiled gently. After all the pleasntries were over, everyone went inside to be shown to their rooms and to prepare for dinner since it was nearly dinnertime anyway.

Later that evening, everyone adjourned to the royal den for coffee and to catch up on each other's lives. Bijin quiely excused herself from the den and went outside to sit in the rose garden. She sat on the bench gazing at the moon when she heard someone approaching.

"Hi Kurama." she said not looking taking her gaze away from the moon as Kurama joined her on the bench.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You forget that I'm part wolf demon as well as fire. I caught your scent before I heard you coming." she replied.

Kurama smiled and gazed the moon with her.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Bijin asked.

"Yes, she is." Kurama said turning to look at Bijin.

Bijin started and looked at Kurama to see him drawing closer to her causing her to blush.

"Kurama-kun?" she whispered.

"Shhhh." Kurama tilted her head towards his with his hand under her chin.

Bijin closed her eyes as their lips were about to connect.

"Biiiijinnnnnn!" a voice called out, startling the two apart, ruining the magical moment.

Hiei appears from around a corner and stops when he sees whose sitting with his daughter.

_Kurama? Why is he sitting here alone with Bjin?_ He asked himself and began walking towards them again.

_Great timing, tousan._ Bijin thought, disappointed that her dad interrupted when he did.

"What are you two doing?" Hiei asked.

"Just talking and looking at the moon, tousan. Do you need something?" Bijin asked.

"Yes, your mother is looking for you. She wants to talk to you." Hiei told her without taking his eyes off of Kurama.

"Okay. I'll go now." Bijin stood up and waved goodnight to Kurama and left, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

"Alright Kurama, spill it. What were you two _really_ doing?" Hiei asked.

Kurama stood up and faced him.

"What happened between Bijin and I is our business, but if you must know, it is as she said." Kurama told him, carefully leaving out the almost kissing part.

Kurama began to walk away when Hiei grabbed his arm and looked at his friend with glowing red eyes.

"I warn you, Kurama. Stay away from her. She is young, naive, and _my_ daughter. She's not ready for a mate yet." Hiei warned him.

Kurama removed his arm from his grip and continued to walk away without replying. Hiei watched him go.

Bijin was walking down the empty corridor to her parent's bedroom. As she turned to corner, she ran into something solid that caused her to fall back on her butt.

"I'm so sorry. Are you-Koenma-sama?" Bijin asked seeing what or who is was she bumped into.

**Well, well. Sparks are flying between Bijin and Kurama, but Hiei isn't happy about it. And what about Koenma? Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the long delay, but I'm back. Thanks for everyone that reviewed so far. Well, here's chapter three! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Dante and Bijin**

**By: XZanayu**

**Chapter Three**

Bijin looked up at Koenma looking down at her. Koenma held his hand out to her and helped her up.

"Arigatou, Koenma-sama. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was on my way to see my mother." Bijin explained.

"That's alright. No harm done. I was wondering if its not too late and after you come from seeing your mother, if I could have a word with you?" Koenma asked her.

Bijin blinked, obviously confused.

"Sure...Koenma-sama. If its not too late." she told him and went on her way to her parent's bedroom.

Koenma watched her go as she disappeared down the hall. He turned around to come face to face with Kurama. The two looked at each other for the first time with dislike.

"Stay away from Bijin, Koenma-sama. I don't care if you are the overseer of the underworld, Bijin is mine." Kurama told him.

"I believe that decision belongs to Bijin. But, it seems both you and I are going to be competing for her affections. May the best demon win." Koenma said and both went to their rooms while thinking of ways to win the Princess' affections.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Akari said sitting at her bed reading a book in her nightgown.

The door opened and Bijin poked her head in.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Hi, sweetheart. Come on in. Is your brother with you?" Akari asked as her daughter entered, closed the door, and joined her mother on the bed.

"No. You need to see Dante too?"

"Yes. I need to talk to both of you. I'll tell you what its about once your brother arrives. Until then, feel like playing few rounds of scrabble?"

"You bet!"

The two began to set up the board to play as they waited for Dante.

Dante had just finished his rounds and was heading back inside the castle when he saw Botan standing in the middle of the hallway, looking around confused. He smiled and approached her.

"Hi Botan. Is something wrong?" He asked as he reached her.

"Hi Dante. Well...actually. I um...uh...I'm lost." She replied as she blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Dante chuckled. "That's ok, Botan. The entire castle was remodelled and that just increase the size of the interior. Come on, I'll show you to your room." He offered his arm to her.

Botan took his arm and headed down the hall to the elevator that was installed. They entered, their destination, the seventh floor.

"So, where were you coming from?" Botan asked.

"Just my nightly patrols of the castle. I know I don't have to do it, but I feel its my duty as the future king to make sure my home is safe and secure myself." He replied as the elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor.

The doors opened and they stepped off and headed for the room at the end of the hall that was prepared for Botan.

"Well, here we are."

"Thanks Dante. Would you like to come in for something to drink?" Botan asked with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go see my mom before turning in for the night. I'll take a raincheck though."

"Sure."

"Well, goodnight Botan. Sweet dreams." Dante said and headed back to the elevator.

Botan watched him go and sighed dreamily. Dante had grown into such a gorgeous young man and was turning quite a few heads. Botan finished getting ready for bed and fell asleep dreaming of a certain prince.

Akari and Bijin sat on the bed playing cards after they grew tired of playing scrabble as they waited for Dante to arrive.

"Honey, there is something I want to talk to you about before your brother gets here." Akari said.

"Yes, mama? Gin." Bijin replied as she put showed her winning hand.

"I taught you too well, my darling. Anyway, I wanted to know if there's someone you have shown in interest in."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, B-chan. You know what I mean."

"Well..there is someone." Bijin answered hesitantly.

"Let me guess. He's tall, handsome, and has flaming red hair?"

"How did you know?"

"Sweetie, I've seen the way Kurama-chan's been looking at you."

"That obvious huh? I do like him, mama. But.."

"But, what?"

"Well, he is older than me."

"Only by 200 years and besides, I think Kurama is a great choice."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think he would make a great mate for you, although he will be facing some competition for your affections."

"Competition?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Your brother won't have that problem though."

"How can you say that, mama? Every single female in the kingdom is in love with Dante."

"True. But, I believe your brother has found his mate as well. He just doesn't know it yet." Akari said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Akari said.

The door opened and Dante came in.

"Hi mama. What's up, sis?" He asked as he joined them on his parent's bed.

"Nothing much, Ni-chan." Bijin answered.

"Finished with your nightly patrol?" Akari asked.

"Yep. All done."

"Good. Now, your father and I have been talking and wondering about your futures." Akari told her children.

"Our futures?" Dante asked.

"Mm-hmm. Both of you are eighteen now and its almost time for mating season to start. Pretty soon the two of you will have to find mates. Now, your father and I are not rushing you. We just wanted to give you a heads up as future heirs to the throne. Who you decide will be your decision and your decision alone. All we ask is that you choose wisely and are absolutely sure this is the person you want to be with and love the rest of your life." Akari told them.

"Is that how is was for you and papa?" Bijin asked.

"No. Your father and I were fated to be together. But, whose knows? Maybe it will be the same for the two of you, then again, maybe not." She replied.

"Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I suggest we go to bed. We have quite a day planned tomorrow." Akari said putting away the playing cards.

"Okay, mama. Goodnight." Bijin kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Goodnight mama. See you in the morning." Dante kissed Akari's cheek.

"Goodnight, my darlings. And Dante, could you look in on your baby sister for me?" Akari asked her son.

"Sure mama." He replied.

"Thank you."

The twins left their parents bedroom and headed down the end of the hall towards their rooms when they saw their father coming towards them, his bedroom his destination.

"Hi papa. Goodnight papa." Bijin said placing a quick kiss on Hiei's cheek before entering her bedroom on the right side of the hall.

"Go on to bed, son. I'll look in Tenshi." Hiei told Dante.

"Okay papa. Goodnight." Dante replied and walked past his father to his room on the left side of the hall.

"Goodnight."

Hiei opened the door before him and looked in to see his thirteen year old daughter quietly sleeping. He smiled and closed the door back and went to his bedroom to call it a night.

Akari had just settled under the covers when her husband walked in. She smiled at him.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you get to say goodnight to the kids?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiei replied as he sat down on the bed and removed he's shoes and clothes. He and Akari always slept in the nude. He slid under the covers beside his wife and pulled her up against him.

Akari laid her head and hand on his chest. Hiei sighed.

"Something wrong?" Akari asked.

"I'm worried about Bijin." Hiei replied.

_Here it comes._

"Why?"

"Tonight, I saw her sitting out in the rose garden with Kurama."

"So?"

"So, they seemed to show an interest in each other."

"Really?" Akari asked, already knowing about this news.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I like Kurama. Its just that...he's too old for our daughter and she's not ready."

"Hiei-chan, that's silly. I think Kurama would make a great mate for Akari and he's not too old for her. I know of a certain fire demon whose older than me, but that didn't stop me from marrying him." Akari said with a coy look on her face.

"Besides, there is another one of our friends who have their eyes on our Bijin." she told him.

"Who?"

"Hiei-chan? Let it happen, honey. Bijin and Dante our both adults now and can make their own decisions. All we can do is guide them and offer our support. We can't interfer. Don't worry, everything _yawn_ will be fine." she told him before drifting off to sleep.

_I hope your right."_ Hiei said to himself as he followed his wife into the dreamland.

**That's it for chapter four and looks like both Kurama and Koenma both want Bijin and not to mention that Botan is starting to show feelings towards Dante. And Yusuke will meet the woman who will change is destiny. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm back after a long hiatus and here's the newest chapter to my YYH series. Sorry it took so long. No, I don't on YYH or any of its charcters, but I do own Yu Yu Hakusho:Double Impact(the name of my YYH series) and all original characters. Now with that out of the way, on with the story!! Don't forget to review!**

**DANTE AND BIJIN**

**By: XZanayu**

_**Chapter Four**_

_Dawn_

Hiei and Dante are already awake and at the training grounds with the royal guard to start their daily training exercises. They do this every day at dawn to keep themselves and the troops in shape and mentally sharp.

Meanwhile, Akari, Bijin, and Tenshi are heading downstairs to pick out what's to be served for br lunch and dinner. Once done, they change clothes and prepare to join Hiei and Dante at the training grounds with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma in tow. They arrive to see Hiei and Dante sparring with one of the elite soldiers. They watch the soldier hold up against Hiei and Dante with ease, but you can tell they have been at it awhile, seeing the three are heavily drenched in sweat.

"Wow. I didn't think anyone could last this long against those two." Yusuke commented.

Akari, Bijin, and Tenshi all smiled knowingly, but remained quiet.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara asked.

Just then, the match ended with Hiei the victor after catching both his son and the elite solider off guard by vanishing and reappearing behind them and attacking them both with Ensatsu-Rengoku-Shou, knocking them both out of the ring.

"No fair, dad. That was totally lame." Dante said getting to his feet while rubbing the back of his head.

Hiei smirked at his son.

"If you can complain, then that lets you know you need to train more that you thought, ne?" He pointed out.

Dante blushed and lowered his head, knowing his father was right. "Hai papa."

Akari and the other approached.

"Its ok, honey. Your father knows you can do better." Akari said to her son.

Dante looked at his father to see him nod his head. Dante smiled brightly, promising himself that he will make his father as well as himself proud.

"You were awesome, Fee-chan!" Tenshi said, to the elite that just removed said helmet to reveal a lovely young woman.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blushed when they looked at her. She stood 5'9", 124lbs., mulatto woman with long honey blond hair pulled into to two pigtails that reached her hips, caramel colored skin, athletic build but, curvacious, and beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, little princess." Fee replied, when she noticed yusuke and the others, but mostly yusuke.

"Oh Fee, let me introduce you to our friends. This Kurama, Koenma, Kuwabara, Botan, and my lovable twin, Yusuke." Akari said.

Fee and Yusuke shook hands and immediately felt sparks pass between them. They instantly let go of each others hands and blushed furiously.

Akari smiled. _Looks like their might be hope for Fee yet, to find a mate. And for Yusuke to finally start healing and be happy. Time to play matchmaker!_

"If my husband wouldn't mind, I would like to take Fee and Yusuke with me to look over the plans for the new park and playground for the festival." Akari told her husband, knowing she was just using it as an excuse to get away from everyone to work her matchmaking magic.

"Sure. In the meantime, I would like to spar with my friends as well as my children, if they are up for it." Hiei stated with a smirk.

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"Its been awhile since we fought shorty. Hope you haven't gotten **TOO** rusty." he said.

"We'll see whose rusty, baka." Hiei replied jokingly as they prepared to sqaure off in the ring.

"We'll see you all at lunch." Akari said, walking away with Yusuke and Fee following her, both flanking her sides.

_Now that I got these two away from everyone, how do I get them alone? Hmm? I got it! I'll suggest Fee take Yusuke with her to pick up the festival wine before lunch. That's perfect!_ Akari said to herself as she smiled impishly.

At the training grounds, the elite soliders, Botan, Tenshi, Kurama, Koenma, Dante, and Bijin watched and cheered as Hiei and Kuwabara were currently going at it in the circular ring. Both were amazing to watch. Dante, Bijin, and the soliders saw why Hiei and Kuwabara were part of the Legendary Four. The Legendary Four was the name given to Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara by the people of the sister dimension after the Cleansing incident. They were heroes to all in the sister dimension and were honored as such.

"Go dad!" Dante and Bijin shouted.

"Go for it, Kuwabara!" Koenma yelled.

The two combantants were really going at it. Holding nothing back. They both landed at opposite ends of the ring, panting and sweating heavily.

"Just like the good 'ol days, ne, Hiei?" Kuwabara managed to get out.

Hiei chuckled.

"You've gotten better since I last saw you. I'm impressed. But, don't think that I haven't learned a few new tricks myself." Hiei said before is vanished.

"What the?" Kuwabara looked around, trying to locate Hiei's sprit energy.

"That's new." Bijin said also looking around trying to locate her father.

_"This isn't good. I can't sense Hiei's spirit energy. I guess he wasn't kidding about learning some new tricks."_ Kuwabara said to himself.

Just then, Kuwabara saw a slight movement off to his right.

_"There!"_ Kuwabara said mentally and quickly turned while extending a punch, catching Hiei in the stomach.

Gasps were heard when the spectaters saw what happened.

"He..did it." Dante said, clearly in disbelief.

"Looks like that new trick you learned wasn't much help, eh?" Kuwabara said to Hiei who was slumped over his fist.

Hiei looked up with a smirk, then fizzled out.

"Nani?!" Kuwabara was clearly confused by what just happened.

He didn't have time to figure out what occured when he was suddenly kicked in the back and out of the ring, kissing the dirt when he landed.

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and turned his head to see Hiei standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What just happened? How did Hiei do that?" Koenma asked.

"A new trick I learned. When Kuwabara thought he saw me and threw that punch, he didn't see me, but my after image. Unlike an ordinary after image, which consist of nothing but shadows, my after image is actually solid and even have a little of my spirit energy contained inside them to fool my opponent into thinking its really me they're attacking when its not." Hiei explained as he watched Kuwabara get to his feet

Kuwabara chuckled as he brushed himself off.

"Not bad, shorty, Not bad at all." he said to Hiei.

Hiei smiled as he called an end to the sparring session and annouced that it was almost lunchtime. So, he dismissed his soldiers, then went to join his children and his friends on the sidelines.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Let's go wash up and get ready for lunch. Akari, Fee, and Yusuke should be on the way back as well." Hiei said.

"Great! I'm starved!" Kuwabara agreed wholeheartedly.

**Meanwhile...**

"Those were great ideas you had for the playground and park, you two. I will get these to the contracters and decorators at once." Akari said, rolling up the plans after jotting down Yusuke's and Fee's ideas.

"Now that that's taking care of, how about we head back for lunch. Oh darn!" Akari sighed.

"What's wrong, Kari-chan?" Yusuke asked.

"I forgot I had to go to the winery and pick the bottle of wine specifically made for the opening of the festival. I won't have time to go there and to the contractors and decorators before lunch." Akari said, hoping that the excuse would work.

"Your majesty, I can go and get the wine and be back in time for lunch." Fee volunteered.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just finished training?" Akari asked.

"No, its no problem at all. Besides, I'll have plenty of time to wash up and be on time for lunch." Fee assured her.

"Alright, but let Yusuke go with you."

"Huh? Me?" Yusuke looked at his twin, clearly confused.

"Yes. You need to get out more and since you missed out on sparring this morning helping me, you can at least escort Fee to the winery and back. Or is this task too much for you to handle?" Akari asked, knowing full well that was a shot at Yusuke's ego.

Yusuke was shocked and insulted.

"Don't be silly! Of course I can handle it!" Yusuke shouted, clearly upset with his twin.

"Must you shout, oni-chan?" Akari asked, shaking her head.

Yusuke growled at her while Fee watched the entire exchange, trying not to laugh. She was happy at the closeness of the queen and her twin. She wished she had that bond of closeness with her own siblings.

"Very well then. You two get going and hurry back." Akari said, mounting her chestnut stallion.

"See you in the dining hall when you return." she said and took off for the stables a few yards away.

"Well? Shall we go Yusuke-san?" Fee asked, mounting her smoky grey mare named Athena.

"Sure. And please, just call me Yusuke." he told her as he mounted the apploossa stud that was prepared for him.

The two took off at a trot towards the winery two miles away from the castle.

Akari walked into her bedroom and and stripped out of her clothes and was looking in her closet to change into her casual outfit for lunch when she was suddenly picked up bridal style, causing her to gasp and struggle in the hold until she felt a pair of warm lips caress her neck.

"Mmm, Hieiiii." she moaned as she recognized her husband's touch.

Hiei moved his kisses from Akari's neck to capture her lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Akari wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands into the soft spikes of his hair. They continued to kiss until the need for air forced them apart, leaving both panting. Akari looked into her husband's eyes to see them glazed over with love and lust.

"You're all sweaty honey. Why didn't you bathe before I got here?" she asked as she stroked his chest.

"I was, but it wouldn't be the same without my favorite bath toy." he said as he turned and headed towards the bathroom where a tub of hot bubbly water was waiting.

"Really? And do you have time to play with your bath toy before lunch?" she asked with a coy expression on her face.

"We have an hour an a half, so I think I have plenty of time before lunch." Hiei answered as he shut the bathroom door.

"Here you are, Lady Fee. Queen Akari will love this wine." The middle-aged gentleman told her.

"I'm sure she will, Kuzumi-san. The festival will be wonderful this year as it is every year. Will you and your family be attending?" Fee asked.

"Yes indeed. The misssus, the kids and I will actually be able to attend this year since her majesty decreed that all businesses close on the day of the festival so all the poeple can attend. Can't wait for Friday to get here." Kuzumi-san beamed.

"Neither can we. Well, we'll be going now. Tell the family hello." Fee said as she and Yusuke took to their steeds and started on their way back to the castle.

"So long, Lady Fee, Sir Yusuke. Have a safe trip back." Kuzumi-san said, waving goodbye.

Fee and Yusuke rode along in comfortable silence for awhile until Yusuke broke it.

"So, um, Fee? How did you meet Kari-chan and Hiei?" He asked her.

Fee smiled. "I moved here a few years ago with my siblings after my parents passed away and her majesty provided a house for us and soon after that I joined the army and worked my way up through the ranks and became King Hiei's second-in-command. I owe the royal family so much."

"That's my onni-chan. She is always helping people." Yusuke said, smiling.

"Is Akari-kun really your sister?"

"Hehehe, no. But, you couldn't tell by looking at us. We may not be related by blood, but we love each other like any brother and sister do."

"I envy your relationship with her majesty."

Yusuke looked at her, shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"My siblings and I don't have the close bond that you share with Akari. Don't misunderstand. We love each other and all, but when I see you and Akari together and it just amazes me how well you two interact and show each other affection more so than siblings that are blood related. So, yes. I envy your relationship." she explained.

Yusuke just smiled and nodded to show he understood where she was coming from.

"How many siblings do you have?" he asked.

"Four. Two older brothers and two younger sisters. You?'

"No. I'm an only child." he replied.

"Parents?"

"Now, that's gonna take some time to explain." he told her.

Fee giggled softly. "We have time, you know."

Yusuke blinked then chuckled. "Right."

So, Yusuke told her all about his unusual family. And that's how the conversation continued. Each telling each other about the other until they arrived at the castle's stables, laughing to their hearts content.

"Excuse me, Lady Fee." a boy, who looked no older than nine, approached them to take hold of the reigns of their horses.

"Yes, Lucas?" she replied.

"Her majesty wishes to see you in her chambers once you have freshened up for lunch." Lucas told her.

"Alright." she said.

She turned to Yusuke.

"I'll see you in the dining hall for lunch." she told him as she left to go see Akari.

"Sir Yusuke? Lord Hiei says he will meet you in the library before lunch is served." Lucas said, as he finished removing the horses' saddles after putting them in their stalls and was now brushing down Athena's coat when he addressed Yusuke.

"Okay, thanks."

Yusuke then left to enter the castle to join Hiei in the library as he requested.

Fee arrived at the royal bedchamber and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a feminine voice called out.

Fee opened the door and saw Akari sitting at her make-up table, dressed in a sapphire blue t-shirt and low rider blue jeans, currently brushing her hair. Fee entered and closed the door behind her.

Akari glanced at Fee in her mirror and smiled at her.

"Please Fee. Sit down." Akari said to her.

Fee sat down in the recliner in the coner of the room that served as a sitting area. Akari continued to brush her hair as she waited for Fee to begin.

Fee cleared her throat.

"Um, I retrieved the festival bottle of wine. I gave it to the cook before coming here to put in the refridgerator." she said.

"Good. And how was the company?" Akari asked, still brushing her hair.

Fee blinked. "The company, your majesty?" she asked.

Akari finally stopped brushing her hair, put her brush down, and turned in her chair to face Fee.

"Yes, Fee. The company, by company, I mean Yusuke-chan."

Fee blushed.

"I don't know what you mean, my queen?"

"Don't play dumb, Fee. And you don't have to be formal with me. Now, judging by the blush on your face, my guess is right."

Akari stood up and walked over to where Fee sat and bent down, staring at Fee's blushed face.

"You like oni-chan, don't you?"

Fee turned tomato red at that statement and looked away from Akari to stare down at the mosiac floor.

"Well, I, uh..."

"I knew it! You **do** like him! This is great news!" Akari said happily.

Fee's head snapped up to look at Akari.

"It is?" Fee asked her.

"Of course."

Akari went and sat down on her bed with a sigh.

"Yusuke's been so sad and withdrawn lately, I brought him here to try to relax and get his mind off..things."

"What things?"

"That is for Yusuke-chan to tell. Don't worry, I'm know Yusuke likes you too."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes. Quite sure."

Akari glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Time for lunch. Let's head downstairs to the dining hall." she said.

Akari let Fee walked out before her and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Akari and Fee entered the dining hall to find their comrades waiting for them to arrive.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Akari said as she gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No. We just got here oursleves." Hiei told her as he took his place at the head of the table while Akari took her place on his right.

Dante took his place on Hiei's left and Botan sat beside him, Yusuke sat next to his twin, Kurama sat beside Botan, Fee took her place next to Yusuke, Bijin sat next to Kurama, Tenshi sat next to Fee, Koenma sat next to Bijin, and Kuwabara took his place next to Tenshi.

Once they were seated, lunch was brought out. Pork and Chick potstickers, fried rice, grilled shrimp, fried kalamari, pork dumplings, seeweed salad, summer salad, fresh fruit, and large pitchers of lemonade was served. Everyone began to eat unaware of the trouble that's about to start not only in Akari's dimension, but also Sasuke's.

**Sorry for a somewhat uneventful chapter, but do not fear! The action will pick up in the next chapter. What trouble is brewing you ask? Well, you have to see the next chapter to find out. Don't forget to review!!!!!**


End file.
